


heaven's melody

by rhythmmemories (crystallizedcherry)



Category: SHINee, f(x)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, ambiguous setting: whether au or canon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/rhythmmemories
Summary: Snippets, mungkin kita tak hanya sebatas kisah-kisah. Kita akan jadi kenangan. Kenangan yang menyenangkan, sekaligus masa kini yang berharga.





	1. april fool's day

**Author's Note:**

> Hak kepemilikan grup SHINee dan f(x) serta properti yang terkait nama grup-grup tersebut adalah milik SM Entertainment, penulis menyatakan tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang dihasilkan dari penulisan karya fiksi ini. 
> 
> —————
> 
> a/n: halo, saya tahu saya harus menulis sesuatu yang khusus sebelum memperkenalkan karya ini ke publik.  
> saya pun butuh waktu untuk bisa menerima kepergian jonghyun. saya baru bisa baik-baik saja setelah satu bulan. ada banyak kenangan tentang jonghyun di masa-masa menyenangkan dalam hidup saya (saat masih sekolah dulu, dia adalah salah satu muse yang menyelamatkan saya dari hal-hal yang mungkin akan mengubah jalan hidup saya menjadi tidak seperti sekarang).
> 
> setelah satu bulan yang hampa, saya sampai ke tahap yang lain. bukan lagi tentang ketidakpercayaan seperti ‘dia sudah tidak ada?’ tapi saya merasa bahwa saya harus mengapresiasi dia, lagi dan lagi, lewat senjata saya yang utama: menulis.  
> mungkin, banyak sekali yang berkata bahwa saat ini masih belum pantas untuk membicarakan dia dengan ship yang saya sukai tentang jonghyun. saya mengerti. di satu sisi, itu seperti mereduksi eksistensi dia dan segala hal yang telah dia lakukan. namun, sisi negatif selalu punya lawan. saya percaya itu. 
> 
> dengan menulis, saya merasa bisa menyelamatkan eksistensi dia yang mungkin perlahan memudar seiring waktu, bahkan di waktu saya sendiri. saya merasa bisa terus mengenangnya, semakin menghargai kehidupannya (meski hal ini sudah berakhir), dan menemukan kenyamanan dari sebuah kehilangan.
> 
> saya sampai berkonsultasi dengan salah seorang shawol senior yang lebih bijak dan berpengalaman, dia berkata, mungkin memang bagi beberapa pihak, mengerjakan karya tentang otp belumlah pantas, tetapi rasa sedih memberi efek yang berbeda-beda bagi setiap orang. dia mempersilakan saya menulis karena dia tahu bahwa inilah cara saya.  
> saat author note ini ditulis, saya sudah selesai mengerjakan seluruh chapter, dan saya sudah merasa lebih baik. saya mengenangnya dengan lebih tenang, dan saya lebih bisa menerima, karena menulis membuat saya menyalurkan kesedihan ke ide-ide yang membuat bersemangat dan semakin membangkitkan kecintaan saya pada seni. 
> 
> sekaligus, saya ingin mengapresiasi karya-karya dari grup senior jonghyun, csjh the grace. mereka adalah penyanyi favorit saya, dengan warna musik yang paling saya sukai: tipe acapella. mereka dewi-dewi bersuara emas, one in a million. alasan lain saya memilih mereka adalah karena lagu-lagu mereka membantu saya melewati masa-masa berat dan ketidakpercayaan, terutama lagu ‘just for one day’ yang dinyanyikan bersama kim jaejoong.
> 
> akhir kata, jonghyun akan selalu hidup di kenangan. 
> 
> semoga kalian menikmati karya ini, dan bisa menemukan cara untuk melawan kesedihan dengan cara kalian. kita punya cara untuk melawan kesedihan sendiri-sendiri, yang bisa kita lakukan bersama-sama adalah saling menghormati satu sama lain, karena tujuan kita sama: tetap membuat jonghyun hidup dalam hati dan kenangan, dan terus menghargai karya-karyanya.

_no; the words i wanted to say in fact is ... in fact is_  
honestly, i still love you.  
baby come back to me.  
like the past.  
**i still love you, like it’s nothing.**  
(csjh the grace; april fool’s day, lyric trans by allofcsjh@yt)

 

 _(the past is his building blocks._  
he greets the future with that house,  
stood still for it’s made of the memory  
he couldn’t let go.)

 

Ini kali pertama Jonghyun melangkah keluar dari perbatasan Swiss semenjak ia dikirim menjadi salah satu dari perwakilan Korea Selatan untuk belajar teknik permusikan dan/atau audio di sana.

Sementara itu, seseorang di hadapannya ini, perwakilan yang satu lagi, sudah kali ketiga. Sehingga ia dari tadi hanya menceritakan perjalanannya seperti seorang pemandu wisata. Ia menceritakan jalur kereta Bern ke Luzern yang kemudian menuju Chiasso, bersinggah di Milano, lalu berakhir di Firenze, seakan-akan dialah yang menciptakan jalur itu, dan betapa bangganya ia karena mendapatkan tiket dengan hanya membayar 16 Euro untuk seluruh rute, yang mana biasanya dikenakan biaya 20 Euro.

Ada suara tepukan meja. “—Dan, Jonghyun-oppa, saat musim panas, bagian sana, saat sore hari, terlihat saaaangat romantis.”

Luna membungkukkan badannya di atas meja, mencondongkan diri ke arah Jonghyun seolah-olah hanya dengan cara itu ceritanya bisa didengar. Jonghyun tercengang selama beberapa saat. Jonghyun sekarang mengerti sekali mengapa teman-teman satu grup Luna kerap meneleponnya tanpa peduli waktu. Nampaknya setengah dari energi kelompok terbawa di dirinya.

“Romantis?” Jonghyun meluruskan posisi duduknya. Ia masih yakin terdapat perbedaan antara kursi kereta Eropa dan Korea. “Apakah semanis drama-drama? Aku tidak yakin langit senja bisa kau samakan dengan pasangan yang berciuman.”

Luna menggeleng-geleng, tetapi hanya tertawa kecil alih-alih menyanggah. “Tahun depan, saat studi ini selesai, kurasa kita harus mengajukan diri lagi pada pemerintah Korea Selatan.”

Dahi Jonghyun mengerut. “Untuk apa?”

“Aku harus menemanimu belajar tentang sastra dan metafora di Inggris.” Kemudian, kalimat itu disusul oleh tawa.

* * *

Jonghyun masih sering memimpikan masa lalu.

Kadang-kadang ia juga sadar bahwa itu _mimpi_.

Kali ini ia melihat kembali dirinya di masa lalu, di ruang latihan, rancangan sub unit, dan mereka berbagi ruang yang sama dengan satu grup. Ia berbicara banyak hal bersama Taemin, tetapi ia mengamati Luna berlatih dengan teman-temannya. Pandangan mereka sesekali bertemu, kemudian saat Luna selesai Jonghyun melambaikan tangan. Mengabaikan sebentar panggilan Taemin agar segera maju ke depan dinding cermin, dan ia membisikkan sesuatu pada Luna tentang kedai kopi dan tengah malam Seoul yang mana mereka bisa melihat satu-dua bintang karena musim panas yang ciamik.

Saat itu mereka masih memakai cincin yang sama; tetapi dengan cara yang berbeda agar tak ada yang mengamati lalu mencurigai. Luna memakainya di jari telunjuknya, sementara itu Jonghyun membuatnya sebagai liontin kalung dan sesekali diganti dengan properti panggung agar tak kentara bahwa itu sebenarnya milik pribadi.

Jonghyun melihat dirinya sendiri di cermin itu. Di dunia mimpi tersebut, ada dua dirinya, yang satu berbahagia dan berbunga-bunga, sementara itu yang satu menahan rindu.

Lalu Jonghyun mendengar lagu yang digumamkan samar-samar. Ia mengenali melodi yang sama sebagai bagian dari masa lalunya.

Jonghyun melarikan diri ke masa kini.

Luna masih berada di hadapannya, mereka masih di kereta yang sama, rute yang sama. Jonghyun masih mencium aroma parfum Prancis penumpang yang duduk di belakangnya dan ia juga masih melihat suvenir berbentuk potongan keju berada di atas meja, sesuatu yang Luna beli untuk mereka berdua.

Perempuan itu membaca buku tentang kajian Hamlet. Ia membacanya dengan menekuk kedua sisi sampul, memperlihatkan kedelapan jari-jarinya. Jonghyun merindukan cincin yang seharusnya berada di sana.

Hamlet. Inggris. Jonghyun terpanggil untuk berkata sesuatu.

“Hei, aku sudah memikirkannya,” katanya pura-pura. Jonghyun pun meregangkan tangannya ke arah atas dan depan; tak pernah ada posisi tidur yang nyaman di kereta baginya.

“Tentang apa, oppa?”

Jonghyun menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. “Tahun depan, aku masih ingin bersamamu. Kita akan ke Inggris untuk menonton musikal atau apalah. Lalu kau akan mengajariku metafora.”

Luna tidak kelihatan memercayainya, wajahnya jenaka. “Oppa, kau menganggapnya serius?”

Jonghyun mengangguk sungguh-sungguh. “Aku masih ingin bersamamu. Tahun depan dan berikutnya lagi. Lalu berikutnya lagi.”

Luna tampak masih ingin bercanda, tetapi pada akhirnya kalimat Jonghyun larut dalam kesadarannya. Senyumannya memudar untuk sesaat, tetapi Jonghyun tak bisa menggambarkan perasaan Luna yang dia perlihatkan lewat matanya dengan baik. Padahal biasanya ia bisa melakukannya dengan sangat mudah. _Dahulu_. Sebelum semuanya berakhir.

“Kita sudah menjadi teman baik kembali setelah semua itu.”

Luna bertanya dengan suara rendah, “Dan itu tidak cukup?”

Jonghyun menggeleng sambil menutup mata.”Aku yang mengajukan diri untuk seleksi ke Swiss karena aku tahu kau mengajukan diri.”

“Pasti Krystal yang membocorkannya.”

Jonghyun tak lagi perlu menegaskan pada Luna bahwa Krystal memang segalanya untuknya,, mulai dari seorang adik hingga sumber utama tentang Luna baginya.

“Tidak cukup kita hanya bersahabat?” Luna meminta lagi hal yang tak perlu.

“Aku tahu kita bisa lebih dari itu. Kita mengakhirinya karena tekanan dari luar. Bukan dari diri kita. Kita bisa kembali.”

Jonghyun melihat kepedihan yang berkelebat di mata Luna, sesaat sebelum gadis itu menarik napas dalam-dalam. “Jangan bicarakan pada siapapun hingga kita benar-benar siap untuk langkah selanjutnya.”

“Aku berjanji,” Jonghyun bersumpah sungguh-sungguh.

Luna membalasnya dengan senyuman. Tidak sama dengan yang dahulu, tetapi Jonghyun yakin hal itu bisa berubah. Perlahan. Ada hal yang tetap sama, ada pula yang akan berganti. Jika cintanya tetap sama, maka hal-hal lainlah yang akan berubah untuk itu. Ia tidak pernah meyakinkan dirinya sedalam ini sebelumnya.

“Jadi,” Jonghyun menekankan suaranya, “kita bisa ke Inggris setelah ini?”

Luna tertawa kecil. “Misi kita untuk Korea belum selesai, omong-omong.”

Lantas, mereka sama-sama tertawa.


	2. my everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hak kepemilikan grup SHINee dan f(x) serta properti yang terkait nama grup-grup tersebut adalah milik SM Entertainment, penulis menyatakan tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang dihasilkan dari penulisan karya fiksi ini.

_you’re my all, my everything,_  
i feel you without making things hard.  
that view, that passion, don’t loose it.  
**your gentle eyes, your promises**  
are all in my heart.  
they come to me like that, my future is with you.  
(cjsh the grace; my everything, trans by beautifulsonglyrics@colorcoded)

 

( _people tend to write down wishes;_  
but, dear, we write the present,  
and fold it into a paper plane,  
we’ll sing it far in the future  
where it arrives soon,  
at a peaceful shore.)

 

Sebelum ini, Jonghyun selalu membayangkan ia tak bisa tidur jika menginap di tepi pantai. Debur ombak dan angin pasti terlalu dramatis untuk membuat cerita-cerita aneh di dalam kepalanya.

Namun pada kenyataannya, ia tetap tidak bisa menolak kantuk. Sayang sekali ia tidak bisa berbaring begitu saja. Ia selalu punya kebiasaan harus menyelesaikan satu pekerjaan sebelum memejamkan mata. Akan terasa sangat aneh jika ia meninggalkan sesuatu secara tak utuh, padahal ia bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat. Key pernah memperingatkannya bahwa itu mungkin perasaan itu bisa berdampak buruk, tetapi Jonghyun hanya menganggapnya sebagai bagian dari dedikasinya pada musik.

Ia harus menjaga dirinya tetap terjaga.

Ia pun keluar dari kamar itu, lantas mengetuk kamar di seberang. Nyanyian yang samar-samar dari balik pintu yang tak tertutup itu berhenti. Jonghyun sedikit menyesal ia mengetuk di saat yang salah.

“Masuklah, oppa!”

Luna melepas _headset_ saat Jonghyun masuk.

“Aku tidak pernah mendengar lagu itu sebelumnya.”

“Sampel. Atau demo. Atau apalah.” Luna memutar kursinya untuk menghadap tempat tidur yang sekarang diduduki Jonghyun.

Berlibur berdua saja di barat daya Korea Selatan tidak pernah menjadi perhitungan Jonghyun, namun saat  mereka diminta untuk mewujudkan sepaket proyek khusus untuk para _trainee_ (dan, tentu saja, posisi ala ‘ _creative director_ ’ itu akhirnya tidak terasa main-main bagi Jonghyun). Onew dengan iseng mengusulkan agar mereka mengasingkan diri, dan ternyata Victoria benar-benar membelikan tiket untuk mereka.

Tidak buruk juga. Sama sekali. Ia sangat menyukainya, tetapi ia tahu ia tak bisa mengatakannya pada Luna sekarang.

Bunyi embusan napas mereka sama-sama terdengar. Jonghyun tertarik pada sebuah buku bergambar dengan kertas luks yang terbuka begitu saja di atas tempat tidur, dan ia pun langsung mengambilnya. “Thumbelina?”

“Masih ada tiga yang lain di dalam koper.” Luna mengedikkan dagu ke arah tasnya yang bersandar di samping tempat tidur, menganga lebar. “Termasuk tentang Peter Pan. Aku sedang mengumpulkan inspirasi dari buku-buku itu.”

“Kau sedang berusaha membuat lagu anak-anak?”

Luna tertawa kecil. “Konsep bisa datang dari mana saja, kan, oppa? Seingatku kita belum pernah, atau mungkin jarang, mengangkat cerita tentang negeri dongeng. Tentang perspektif anak-anak.”

Jonghyun maju di tempat tidur itu, mendekati tempat duduk Luna. “Ceritakan dengan lebih jelas.”

Perempuan itu mengangkat kedua kakinya, melipatnya di atas kursi, ia duduk lebih tegak dari sebelumnya, ia kelihatan sangat optimis ketika mengangkat bahunya. “Selama ini kita membuat lagu tentang cinta masa muda. Dari pikiran anak remaja ... atau orang dewasa muda yang jatuh cinta. Atau patah hati. Mengapa tidak pernah berpikir untuk kembali jadi anak-anak ... dan melihat dunia dengan warna-warna yang lebih cerah?”

“Dan?”

“Aku membuat lirik sambil mengingat pemikiranku saat masih kanak-kanak. Segalanya bukan hanya tentang cinta, tetapi aku melihat alam menghiburku, memberiku petualangan.”

“Yang terlintas di kepalaku adalah peri dan serbuk bunga,” Jonghyun tidak berniat untuk bercanda, tetapi ia hampir saja tertawa, ia tahan menjadi senyuman yang ia harap bisa membuat Luna bangga.

“Kau lihat saja nanti, oppa.”

“Kuharap lirikmu _ajaib_.”

Senyuman Luna menjanjikan banyak hal untuk Jonghyun. “Kuharap lirikmu juga.”

Mereka hanya saling memandang sesaat kemudian, lalu Luna pun berbalik. “Sebentar. Aku dapat ide baru. Harus segera ditulis sebelum hilang. Tunggu, ya.”

Jonghyun mengamati Luna yang menuliskan lirik dengan cepat di atas kertas kumal di samping komputer jinjingnya, kemudian ia merekam suaranya di komputer tersebut. Ia seperti memiliki dunianya sendiri di situ, tetapi Jonghyun melihat jauh ke masa depan.

Masa ketika hanya ada ia dan Luna, pada ruang yang sama, menciptakan lagu bersama, dan hal itu tak akan terjadi hanya satu kali.

_Bersama_. _Seterusnya._


	3. just for one day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hak kepemilikan grup SHINee dan f(x) serta properti yang terkait nama grup-grup tersebut adalah milik SM Entertainment, penulis menyatakan tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang dihasilkan dari penulisan karya fiksi ini.

_if we can meet again, let’s share feelings for sure_  
treasure box is still empty.  
**i’m walking, i want to find you  
** someday again, dream.  
(csjh the grace ft. jaejoong; just for one day, lyric trans by ariel@soompi forum)

 

( _love soft like velvet;  
but vivid like a nightmare._ )

 

Jonghyun menenggelamkan diri di sofa itu. Masih berbau beledu baru, tetapi berdebu. Dari tempatnya duduk, ia bisa melihat tirai yang kusam, langit kota yang kelabu tetapi nampaknya matahari sore marah; sehingga warnanya aneh. Jingga yang buruk. Ia hanya menyingkapnya separuh, sehingga ia tak melihat debu pada bingkai dinding kaca itu.

Apartemen itu tak sempat dihuni bahkan sejak hari pertamanya dibeli.

Di samping tempat duduk Jonghyun, sebuah meja sama berdebunya. Meski begitu, ia tak menyesal membeli warna putih, karena warna itu kesepakatan bersama.

Di atas sana, sebuah figura dipajang, seharusnya diisi oleh dua foto.

Namun hanya ada wajah Luna di sana. Sisi kanannya kosong.

Jonghyun hanya bisa menebak cerita di baliknya. Luna pasti menaruh foto ini saat dirinya masih berada di rumahnya sendiri, masih bersiap-siap untuk pindah, dan Luna sendiri tak menemukan foto yang cocok untuk dimasukkan.

Jonghyun meletakkan foto itu kembali. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, lantas mengeluarkan ponselnya. Masih ada sebuah pesan yang dikirim oleh Luna tadi malam, dan ia berharap masih ada hal yang lebih pasti lagi setelah ini.

[ _hei, kapan kau akan pulang?_ ]

[ akan segera kukabari, oppa, aku dapat tawaran musikal baru. kali ini mungkin bisa melibatkanku dengan seorang anggota _choir_ yang datang langsung dari teater yunani. ]

(Luna masih mencintai benua lain.)


	4. 5cm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hak kepemilikan grup SHINee dan f(x) serta properti yang terkait nama grup-grup tersebut adalah milik SM Entertainment, penulis menyatakan tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang dihasilkan dari penulisan karya fiksi ini.

_baby, i like you._  
**lately if it stays this way i’ll go crazy.**  
tomorrow morning i’ll still be lost.  
until i touch your hand 5cm.  
(csjh the grace; 5cm, lyric trans @nautiljon)

 

( _but here i am; selfless, knelt,_  
and yet love remains, knowing itself where it leads,  
without telling me.  
i am hopeless.  
hopelessly fall.)

 

Luna masih menyanyikan lagu dari musisi yang sama; seorang penyanyi kelahiran Italia yang besar di Inggris, mengeluarkan album dengan dua bahasa. Luna sangat menyukainya sampia-sampai Jonghyun juga punya lagu itu di daftar putarnya, seringkali ia mainkan di mobil, saat bersama Luna maupun tidak.

Perempuan itu masih memakai piyamanya, Jonghyun sengaja menawarkan diri untuk menjemputnya dari apartemen Victoria agar mereka bisa memiliki lebih banyak waktu bersama, dengan alasan utama bahwa ia ingin membicarakan album baru dari penyanyi favorit Luna itu yang akan mengeluarkan album baru bulan depan.

Masih pukul lima pagi, Jonghyun merasa masih punya banyak waktu bersama Luna.

“— _jika embun pagi tak datang esok hari, temui aku ... di antara bintang-bintang_ ,” Luna menyanyikannya dengan improvisasinya sendiri, tetapi tetap seirama dengan lagu yang sedang diputar di mobil itu.

Jonghyun berharmoni, “ _Bintang-bintang_.”

Mereka berpandangan, tersenyum, melanjutkan lagu hingga berakhir, Jonghyun sengaja menyetir lebih lambat.

“Ah, aku ingin menulis lagu seperti ini juga.” Luna membuka ranselnya, mengacak-acak isinya dengan terburu-buru, kemudian mengeluarkan pensil dan buku yang sudah cukup kumal. “Aku tahu apa judul albumnya.”

“Kau sudah memiliki judul album meskipun tidak tahu apa yang akan kautulis dan nyanyikan?” Jonghyun tergelak.

Luna tak begitu peduli, ia terus menulis, sembari bergumam, “ _Hugin_ dan _Munin_ ... baiklah!”

“Itu judulnya?”

Luna menoleh sambil mengangguk gembira. “Benar sekali!”

“ _Pelukan_ ... dan, apa?”

“Tidak sesederhana itu, oppa.” Luna kembali menulis, lalu menyanyikan nada-nada acak yang tidak sesuai dengan musik yang sedang diputar di mobil. “Hugin. Munin. _Huggin_ , _Munnin_. Dua gagak dari mitologi Nordik, milik bapaknya para dewa, Odin. Yang satu artinya “pikiran”, yang satu “kenangan”. Kurasa itu keren untuk jadi judul sebuah _opus_.”

Jonghyun mengetuk-ngetukkan jari ke setir. “Benar juga. Pikiran, kenangan; dua hal yang manis. Apakah lagu-lagunya sejenis balada?”

“Kita lihat nanti. Namun kurasa memang akan seperti itu.”

Jonghyun mengangguk-angguk, kemudian, di sebuah jalan yang agak menanjak, ia mengubah persneling, dan di saat itulah ia merasa _harus_ menoleh.

Tangan Luna berada di bawah tangannya, dan ia tidak mengerti kenapa gadis itu meletakkan tangannya di sana. Ia cepat-cepat menarik tangannya, tetapi Luna tak begitu. Jonghyun meneguk ludah dan berharap perasaan barusan tidak hilang dengan cepat dari tangannya. Ia berdeham untuk mencairkan suasana, tapi nampaknya Luna tak begitu menganggap peristiwa barusan adalah hal besar. Ia lanjut bernyanyi mengikuti irama lagu di mobil yang lembut dan sangat cocok dengan irama alam—saat hari perlahan-lahan mulai memiliki cahaya.

Jonghyun masih merasa hangat, ia masih berharap agar tidak cepat hilang.

“ _Jika memang, rasa takkan hilang, mari kita saling bercerita_....”

Kadang-kadang Jonghyun mengetuk semesta dan segala kebetulannya. Luna menyanyikan bagian itu dengan penuh penghayatan, dengan suara yang Jonghyun harap bisa ia rekam untuk dengarkan kapan pun ia mau.

Lelaki itu tak bisa memikirkan apa yang seharusnya ia katakan untuk mengisi suasana. Ia masih berharap bisa menggenggam tangan Luna lebih lama, dengan perasaan dan hati yang lebih jernih.

“Oppa—oppa, hei, mau ke mana? Kita melewati belokan menuju rumahku!”

“Ah, maaf!” Jonghyun dengan refleks segera menginjak rem, kemudian memutar dengan cepat.

Luna menanggapinya dengan tawa renyah. Jonghyun tahu telinganya sedang merah sekarang.

Jonghyun menurunkan Luna tepat di depan pintu masuk rumahnya. Luna memastikan tidak ada barangnya yang tertinggal di kursi. Ia kepayahan mengangkut jaket, tas, gelas kopi, dan buku serta pensil yang tak sempat ia masukkan ke dalam tas. Jonghyun lekas-lekas menawarkan diri untuk membantunya, tetapi Luna menolak dengan halus,

“Tidak perlu—aduh, jangan beranjak dari kursimu, oppa. Aku sudah tiba di rumahku, barang bawaan berantakan tidak apa-apa. Lain cerita jika aku harus berkunjung ke rumahmu,” ia menyelanya dengan senyuman lebar, “terima kasih banyak! Aku mungkin akan mengajakmu keluar, kapan-kapan, karena aku serius dengan ide _Hugin_ dan _Munin_ barusan.”

“Dengan senang hati. Kapan pun. Bahkan sore ini, Luna. Telepon saja.”

“Terima kasih! Jonghyun-oppa memang yang terbaik!” Luna lalu melambaikan tangannya dan berbalik, berlari kecil menuju rumah.

Jonghyun mengamatinya sampai dia menutup pintu.

(Telinga Jonghyun memerah sampai ia tiba di rumahnya, dan ia masih merasakan hangat pada tangannya.)


	5. doushite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hak kepemilikan grup SHINee dan f(x) serta properti yang terkait nama grup-grup tersebut adalah milik SM Entertainment, penulis menyatakan tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang dihasilkan dari penulisan karya fiksi ini.

_just a little longer_  
by my side  
baby hold me tight,  
**embrace me strongly** **.  
** (csjh the grace; doushite, lyric trans by padel@jpopasia)

 

( _and with stars, we fire_  
our love.  
nothing prevails;  
except for the devotion,  
that grows even without the sunlight.)

 

Jonghyun mengamati bahwa Luna _pasti_ selalu baik-baik saja dengan cuaca dingin. Jonghyun sendiri bahkan harus mengenakan dua lapis kaos dan sebuah jaket saat ia akan keluar dari tenda, meninggalkan kehangatan yang langsung ia rindukan setelah selangkah ia meninggalkan pintu tenda.

Di dalam, Taemin sudah tertidur, sementara itu Luna tak kunjung kembali. Jonghyun masih bisa mendengar suara bernyanyinya di luar tenda, di bawah langit tanpa awan.

Tidak seperti dugaan Jonghyun, bintang-bintang bersinar samar. Tak ada yang bisa benar-benar dinikmati selain padang rumput yang luas dan langit yang seolah tanpa batas. Bulan tak terlihat, angin mendesau. Jonghyun menjadi ragu lagi dan begitu ingin kembali ke dalam.

“Kau boleh tidur duluan, lho,” Luna memutus nyanyiannya, berkata tanpa menoleh. “Aku benar-benar tidak mengantuk. Sudah kubilang, ‘kan, aku tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan kopi.”

“Efeknya berat, aku tahu.” Jonghyun tak mengindahkan tawaran Luna, alih-alih ia bersandar pada punggung gadis itu, emngamati langit dari sudut yang berlawanan. “Aku juga sedang tidak bisa tidur.”

Luna tak langsung menjawab, Jonghyun rasa perempuan itu mulai menangkap sinyal yang ia berikan.

Bagaimanapun juga, ia butuh Luna. Ia ingin perempuan itu tahu bahwa ia sedang memerlukan seseorang. Jonghyun punya empat orang lain yang pasti dengan tangan terbuka akan menyambutnya dan memberikannya sejuta kata-kata tanpa ia minta, atau empat orang lain yang pasti bersedia menjadi telinga yang baik atau bahu yang nyaman untuk bersandar; tetapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Luna. Sesuatu yang tidak ia dapatkan dari siapapun.

Luna punya caranya sendiri—dan ia paham bahwa gadis itu pasti bisa melakukannya karena ia seringkali melihat dunia dari cara yang berbeda. Ia memandang dari sisi yang berlainan, ia menemukan keindahan di titik yang tak diperhatikan orang-orang kebanyakan. Seperti kali ini, saat ia menyanyikan banyak lagu tentang bintang, padahal yang ia lihat hanyalah langit yang bersedih tanpa kerlap-kerlip yang mengisi kehampaannya.

“Pamanmu marah padamu?”

Jonghyun mengangguk, membiarkan Luna merasakan gerakannya karena bagian belakang kepala mereka saling bersandar satu sama lain.

“Aku adalah orang yang gagal. Aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan tesnya dengan baik. Dia menyalahkan kegeiatan bermusikku.”

“Dia tidak benar.”

“Aku tahu.” Jonghyun mendeham. “Dan aku juga salah, Sunyoung.”

“Kadang-kadang jenjang pendidikan bukan segalanya. Apalagi kau telah menyelesaikan yang utama.”

“Tapi dia orang yang memberiku banyak hal saat aku masih kecil .... Termasuk saat aku bilang ingin kursus piano dan vokal. Namun kemudian, hal-hal itulah yang salah di matanya saat ini.” Jonghyun lantas menghela napas, tetapi kemudian napasnya tercekat sesaat karena ia merasakan jari-jari Luna mengatup di punggung tangannya, begitu mudah merangkul di antara jari-jemarinya sendiri, seolah memang tercipta untuk itu.

“Dia ingin balasan. Aku mengerti. Kau mengerti. Kita tahu.” Luna sengaja menggantungnya untuk menyanyikan potongan lirik yang Jonghyun rasa berhubungan dengan saat ini, _kita tak dapat menggapai bintang, tetapi kita bisa menyanyi untuknya_. “Kau memang tidak bisa membalas apa yang ia berikan langsung padanya, tetapi lihatlah apa yang kaulakukan. Kau memberikan banyak hal untuk orang lain lewat lagu-lagumu. Kau, hidupmu, musikmu, bukanlah suatu kesalahan. Kau membalas kebaikannya dengan memberikan kebaikan pada orang lain, sayang sekali dia tidak bisa melihatnya.”

Jonghyun bisa mendengar degup jantungnya sendiri di telinganya, karena malam itu begitu sepi dan Luna memang hanya membiarkan dirinya meresapinya sendiri.

Kemudian gadis itu kembali bernyanyi. Belakangan Jonghyun tahu Luna mulai menulis lagunya sendiri, dan barangkali ini adalah salah satunya.

“Dia mungkin tak akan mendukungku lagi.”

“Kenapa harus takut? Lihatlah betapa banyak yang mendukungmu, oppa.”

“Apakah kau juga?” Jonghyun menoleh, hanya untuk melihat bahu Luna, tetapi dari sisi ini ia bisa melihat gadis itu turut memalingkan wajahnya. _Pertanyaan konyol_ , pikirnya sendiri setelahnya. Namun ia tak bisa menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, saat ia memang benar-benar butuh punggung untuk membuatnya tetap tegak.

“Kau tidak perlu menanyakan itu,” jawab Luna dengan tawa kecil yang sederhana, tetapi tulus. “Kau ingin menyanyi bersamaku?”

Jonghyun tersenyum tanpa repot-repot memperlihatkannya pada Luna. “Ajari aku lagu buatanmu.”

“Ah, padahal aku ingin menyanyikan lagumu, oppa.”

“Lagumu lebih indah.”

“Itu semua karena aku belajar darimu.”

“Boleh aku tahu judulnya?”

“ _What a time to be alive_. Krystal membantu menerjemahkannya untukku.”

Jonghyun merekam baik-baik lagu Luna di dalma benak dan pikirannya.

Tak salah; saat ini, _detik ini_ , adalah waktu yang benar-benar membuatnya yakin, ia memang tercipta untuk dunia yang seperti ini,

untuk perempuan yang seperti _ini_.


	6. a little bit of good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hak kepemilikan grup SHINee dan f(x) serta properti yang terkait nama grup-grup tersebut adalah milik SM Entertainment, penulis menyatakan tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang dihasilkan dari penulisan karya fiksi ini.

_through the sighs,_  
i call out to you  
endlessly  
**before our love dies out,  
** gimme another chance.  
(csjh the grace; a little bit of good, lyric trans by miss-rinflex@nautiljon)

 

( _we stretch our hands further,_  
give room to strangers,  
surrender to time,  
but, love,   
love reigns.)

 

Ia masih bertopang dagu di sana, mengamati Luna yang berbicara banyak bersama Victoria, dengan sang mempelai perempuan yang dahulu merupakan orang belakang panggung yang sangat mereka kenal, lama sekali sebelum ini. Jonghyun tahu mempelai wanitanya, tetapi tak pernah bicara sungguh-sungguh dengannya. Satu hal yang paling ia ingat adalah saat perempuan itu memintakan tanda tangan di atas salah satu album untuk sepupunya yang merupakan penggemar berat Jonghyun. Tentu, Jonghyun terharu saat itu.

Jonghyun masih menunggu Luna mengambil kenbali ponselnya di atas meja tempat ia berada. Ia pikir Key menaruhnya di situ setelah mengambil foto bersama adalah sebuah kesengajaan. Bukan berarti ia tak senang dengan hal itu. Yang tidak ia senangi adalah menunggu.

Ia menyibukkan diri dengan lilin. Jonghyun selalu menyukai lilin, yang ditata sedemikian rupa di kandelir, apapun bentuknya. Cahayanya yang kecil, seperti halo, mengundang berbagai macam pikiran. Jonghyun memikirkan masa lalu, saat dunia masih tak seberisik sekarang, saat orang-orang bertukar pikiran hanya di depan lilin. Yang bisa mereka lihat hanyalah wajah lawan bicara. Jonghyun bisa menemukan gambaran yang samar-samar tentang masa-masa seperti itu; saat pembicaraan khidmat berlangsung dan yang orang-orang tahu adalah dunia mereka tak berputar pada banyak hal.

“Oh, di sini rupanya.”

Jonghyun menarik jarinya dari tepian lilin, di bawah apinya yang bergoyang-goyang pelan.

“Oppa, apa yang kaulakukan? Kau bisa melukai jarimu!”

Jonghyun tertawa, masih bertopang dagu. “Api kecil tidak akan melukai.”

“Dan jika benar?” Luna menarik kursi tepat di samping Jonghyun sembari mengedikkan pada ujung jari Jonghyun yang memerah. “Kau tidak bisa memainkan gitar dengan baik selama beberapa hari ke depan.”

Jonghyun berkedip, mengarahkan pandangannya bergantian pada Luna dan ujung jarinya yang baru sekarang terasa perihnya. Susah berkonsentrasi pada apapun karena Luna memakai kalung mutiara yang ia tahu merupakan sarannya, berbulan-bulan yang lalu (tahun, barangkali?).

Perempuan itu masih memakainya meski sudah _terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi_. Jonghyun menarik napas. Ini kali pertamanya bertemu Luna setelah berbulan-bulan ( _sekali lagi_ , barangkali _tahun_ , ia sering kehilangan kemampuan memahami waktu belakangan ini).

“Bagaimana hari-harimu?”

“Menyenangkan. Kuliah, usaha, menantang tetapi bagiku, dunia baru selalu lebih menyenangkan.”

Tak sedikit pun beban di bahu Jonghyun terangkat karena kata-kata itu. Ia merasa Luna sedikit menyindirnya. Namun ia tak punya ruang untuk mundur lagi.

“Tidak merindukan Seoul?”

Sesaat kemudian, ekspresi Luna melembut. “Mana mungkin aku membandingkan Seoul dan Los Angeles, oppa. Dua-duanya punya cerita.”

Lelaki itu mengulum senyumannya. Ia menyesali dirinya yang secara refleks menunduk saat Luna memandang matanya, seolah-olah tak siap untuk itu, padahal ia mengetahui Luna masih _memilikinya_. Perasaan itu, yang sama-sama mereka lepaskan karena mereka berpikir bahwa jarak yang begitu jauh tak mungkin mendamaikan mereka. Oh, pemikiran masa dewasa muda itu; saat sifat meletup-letup remaja belum surut dan mereka sama-sama tidak siap.

“Bagaimana dengan hari-harimu?”

Jonghyun mendengar embusan napasnya sendiri, dan ia mendadak ingin membenci segalanya di muka bumi ini kecuali Luna.

“Banyak yang bisa kita ceritakan.” Jonghyun kembali ke masa lalu, pada masa saat hanya ada lilin dan pembicaraan yang hangat, di luar sana dunia mungkin berbeda dengan harapan, tetapi yang ada hanyalah ruang pribadi. “Dan kita perlu banyak waktu.”

Luna membuka mulutnya, tetapi Jonghyun tahu apa yang akan dia katakan,

“Kau pasti akan bilang, _aku tidak punya banyak waktu, aku harus segera kembali_ —tapi, Sunyoung, kurasa bukanlah jarak yang harus kita khawatirkan.”

Luna begitu mudah dibaca dan ditebak. Ia kembali menjadi wanita dua puluh satu tahun yang sangat Jonghyun kenal.

“Aku takut apa yang pernah ada itu menghilang. Berikan aku satu kesempatan lagi.”


	7. coming to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hak kepemilikan grup SHINee dan f(x) serta properti yang terkait nama grup-grup tersebut adalah milik SM Entertainment, penulis menyatakan tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang dihasilkan dari penulisan karya fiksi ini.

_i no longer have fear, cause there is nothing_  
that can stop me,  
**because you exist** ,  
i can have faith.  
(csjh the grace; coming to you, lyric trans by graceful subs@yt)

 

( _his life is puzzles in pieces:_  
and she doesn’t play.  
she completes.)

Jonghyun pada awalnya tidak yakin teleponnya akan dijawab. Namun sepertinya _kebetulan_ akan selalu menemukan tempatnya sendiri. Ada banyak suara di belakang Luna, dan gadis itu sedang terburu-buru, tetapi Jonghyun sangat terkesan (bahkan lebih dari itu) karena masih selalu ada waktu untuknya.

“Bagaimana persiapannya?”

“Sembilan puluh delapan persen—dan aku sudah sangat mencintai lagu-lagu yang akan kubawakan.”

Ini adalah pertunjukan musikal Luna yang kelima belas sepanjang karirnya, jika Jonghyun tak salah menghitung. Namun Luna kedengaranya masih cukup was-was dan terburu-buru untuk banyak hal, tetapi Jonghyun tahu perempuan itu akan selalu melakukan hal yang terbaik.

“Maaf aku tidak bisa menonton.”

Ada jeda sejenak, Jonghyun harap Luna tidak sedang benar-benar sibuk dan terpaksa mengangkat teleponnya hanya karena tidak enak hati. Ia baru saja akan menutup ketika Luna kembali bersuara,

“Kau kedengaran tidak sehat, oppa, kau baik-baik saja?”

“Ya, aku baik-baik saja.” Dan seolah tidak mengizinkannya berbohong pada orang yang paling mengerti dirinya, ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk bersin tiga kali berturut-turut. “Hanya sedikit flu.”

“Kau keluar malam lagi, ya?”

Jonghyun hanya tertawa masam. Takkan ia izinkan Luna tahu bahwa ia menghabiskan tiga jam di atap gedung untuk merenungi kesalahan yang ia lakukan pada murid-murid kelompok vokalnya. Ia telah membuat seorang anak perempuan menangis karena ia mencela suara dan teknik menyanyinya, hingga ia pikir ia adalah guru yang buruk, padahal agensi membayarnya besar untuk hal itu.

“Yah, bukan hal besar. Aku bisa sembuh secepatnya.”

“Kau akan melakukan konser minggu depan. Jangan meremehkan. Seharusnya ... seharusnya oppa istirahat saja.”

“Iya, setelah ini akan kulakukan. Aku ... aku hanya perlu mendengar suaramu saja.” Dari tempatnya berada, Jonghyun bisa merasakan Luna yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

“Daripada suaraku sepertinya kau harus mendengar suara dokter lebih dulu,” kemudian, ada jeda untuk tawa, “maaf, bukan berarti aku tidak senang dihubungi begini, oppa. Terima kasih, ya.”

“Kau yang membuatku baik-baik saja. Aku yang berterima kasih. Sukses untuk panggung pertama malam ini.”

“Hmmm. Istirahat, ya, tidurlah.”

“Baik, _Anna Perenna_.”

“Heeei, biarkan itu tetap jadi peranku di panggung saja, aku akan tetap jadi Park Sunyoung untukmu!”

* * *

*Anna Perenna: dewa kuno romawi yang menyimbolisasikan  perputaran tahun (festivalnya diadakan bulan maret, yang mana dahulu merupakan tahun baru)


	8. heaven's melody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hak kepemilikan grup SHINee dan f(x) serta properti yang terkait nama grup-grup tersebut adalah milik SM Entertainment, penulis menyatakan tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang dihasilkan dari penulisan karya fiksi ini.

_but now,_  
**i have a person whom nothing can ever replace**  
and whom i love more than anyone  
the gentle you  
is by my side right?  
(csjh the grace; heaven’s melody, lyric trans by averlyn@soompi)

 

( _but, what  if he says  
that love is all white?  
white lies, people say  
banter him_  
_but he persists,_  
no, i can feel it, he defends,  
‘and i’m honest.’)

 

Musik adalah bahasa tersendiri; Jonghyun sudah mengerti hal itu semenjak ia mengenal seorang guru vokal yang berasal dari Jepang.

Mereka tidak bisa berbicara satu sama lain dengan lancar selain membicarakan hal-hal tentang musik, tentang istilah-istilah yang dimengerti satu sama lain atau teknik-teknik dalam bahasa universal yang sudah dipahami, atau bahkan melalui isyarat saja. Namun ketika mereka berdua menyanyikan lagu yang sama, mereka tahu mereka sama-sama memahami.

Begitu pula saat ini. Ia menikmati lagu-lagu pentas opera ini, ditambah lagi ia memang mendapat undangan khusus ke sini bersama beberapa orang terdekatnya, meskipun ia tak mengerti sedikit pun liriknya. Ia menikmati kalimat-kalimat berbahasa asing, nada-nada tinggi luar biasa yang membuatnya ingin tahu tentang pelajaran vokal lokal di Italia ini, dan pakaian mereka.

Luna pasti akan mengomentari banyak hal tentang pakaian mereka, pikir Jonghyun, karena semuanya mengenakan gaun emas. Luna punya perasaan tertentu pada warna emas belakangan ini.

Omong-omong, gadis itu tidak terlihat dari tadi. Tidak mungkin selama ini hanya untuk keperluan ke belakang. Jonghyun pun menuju ke toilet.

Tidak ada siapapun di lorong, lebih-lebih di toilet. Ia hampir saja berbalik karena berpikir mereka berselisih jalan atau Luna menuju toilet yang lain, tetapi suara di balik dinding itu mengatakan segalanya. Jonghyun segera menuju ke sumber suara dengan langkah agak tak sabar.

Luna segera menghentikan nyanyiannya begitu mendapati sosok Jonghyun di cermin di depan wastafel tempat ia sedang mencuci tangan. “Hei, sedang apa seorang pria di toilet wanita?”

Jonghyun terkekeh, “Tidak ada yang melihat.” Mereka berpandangan sejenak di cermin. “Lama sekali.”

“Semua itu gara-gara sesuatu bernama ponsel pintar diciptakan.” Luna berdiam diri saja, tak bermaksud untuk mengeringkan tangannya sama sekali. Ia nyengir. “Aku tidak sempat menyentuhnya sejak turun dari pesawat. Ada banyak pesan, dari ibu, dari Amber, dan dari yang lain. Mereka berempat tampaknya sedang berusaha menjahiliku yang baru pertama kali ke Italia, dan kemarin aku terlalu antusias soal _gelato_.”

Jonghyun menanggapinya dengan tawa. Namun, kemudian, tak ada kata-kata lagi. Hanya mereka berdua yang saling mengamati lewat cermin.

Jonghyun mengamati betapa pasnya pakaian yang mereka kenakan. Ia mengenakan tuksedo dan setelan yang serba putih, tetapi dengan beberapa bagian yang berwarna perak, bagian saku dan dasinya. Sementara itu Luna mengenakan gaun perak yang sederhana, _ruffles_ pada bagian bawah, lalu pin bunga putih pada dada kirinya.

Pemuda itu membayangkan tempat lain, suasana lain, dan keadaan yang lain, dengan pakaian seperti ini. Pikiran itu menciptakan senyuman di wajahnya, dan ia berfirasat Luna juga sama, karena senyuman yang serupa juga muncul di bawahnya.

“Ayo kita kembali.” Luna sedikit mendongak, dan Jonghyun begitu menyukai perbedaan kecil di antara tinggi mereka. Masa bodoh dengan ejekan orang-orang bahwa ia pendek.

“Baik.” Jonghyun menawarkan tangannya.

(Mereka tidak melepaskannya bahkan hingga acara yang mereka tonton selesai.)


End file.
